Love is Forever
by msfan05
Summary: It is kind of like The Bridges of Madison County gone country. Reba has found love. could Brock be jealous? What inner feelings will surface? Hope ya like it! please read and review!
1. the mysterious produce guy

It was 7:00 when Reba woke to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. She opened her eyes and gently touched the snooze button. She rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. When she finally started to doze, she heard her alarm clock again. This time she sprang up and pushed the off button.

After sitting on the edge of her bed, staring into space, she finally got up, walked over to the closet, and grabbed her robe. She tied it and then ran downstairs to the sound of pure silence. Today was the first day of her week by herself. Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth had gone on a cruise and Jake was spending the week with his grandmother. As she walked into the kitchen, she paused. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. The sound was glorious. Van and Cheyenne were'nt fussing or making mushy sounds to one another and Jake wasn't yelling or running around the house. Nothing could ruin this week for her.

She walked over to the refrigerater and took out a carton of orange juice. She grabbed a glass and poured some. On her way to the table she grabbed the newspaper and sat down and began reading it. She was humming a little tune with her angelic voice.

At that moment Brock walked quietly in the front door. He stopped moving when he heard her voice coming from the kitchen. He smiled and continued into the kitchen.

Reba was unaware of Brock's presence until he said these words, very softly, "You know, after all these years of being apart, I have never forgotten what a beautiful voice you have."

"Brock!", Reba yelled frantically,"Don't do that! You scared the stew out of me!"

"I'm sorry." Brock said chuckling,"I couldn't resist."

"It's not funny!" She demanded while turning around to give him a mean look. He walked over to the table and sat down next to her. Reba tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help laughing about the whole thing.

"So what are you doing today?" Brock asked with a hopeful look on his face.

A curious look came over Reba's face as she answered, "Well, in a minute I'm gonna run out to the grocery store and pick up a few things."

"Oh. Sounds like fun." Brock said smiling.

"Well as a matter of fact, I've got to get running now. I slept later than I expected. I never hit the snooze button, but for some reason I did this morning.Maybe I'm just getting old." Reba said while standing.

"Well your the best looking oldster I have ever seen." Brock said as he walked slowly to the back door.

Reba wasn't sure what to say. She really wasn't sure what he had meant. After a moment of thinking she said to Brock, "I'll see you later." Then she turned and exited the kitchen.

After changing clothes, she ran downstairs and grabbed her purse. When she reached the car she opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, she thought _I wonder what he meant. Does he still think I'm hot? Well,I don't blame him. _Reba thought perking up a bit. She shut the door, and drove off to the market.

(At the market...)

While walking down the produce isle, looking for some fresh tomatoes, Reba spotted a man eyeing her. He was very good looking and there was no mistake to be made. He was definitely looking at Reba. She blushed and continued looking at the tomatoes until she saw the perfect ones. After putting them in her basket she looked up to see if the mysterious man was still there. When she saw that he wasn't there, her face turned to a small dissappointed frown.

After checking out, loading all of the groceries into her car, and placing the buggy where it belonged, she got in the car and started to back out. While she was backing out she was not paying attention to what was behind her, but instead trying to find a suitable radio station to listen to.

Suddenly she felt a hard rumble and heard a really hard crash and glass shattering. She shot up in the driver's seat and looked in her rear-view -mirror. She had hit another car! _How could I be so stupid!_ She thought. _I am such a careful driver!_ She got out of the car and ran to look at the damage on both her car and the car that she had hit. There was a busted tail light on her car and a cracked window on his. She was so worried about what had happened that she didn't even notice that the other driver had gotten out of his car and was standing right behind her.

"Nothin' a little duct tape can't fix." said the man standing right behind her.

"Excuse me?" Reba asked hastily. Then she realized who it was that she was talking to. It was the mysterious produce guy."Oh...right...uh duct tape?" Reba said nervously.

"I was just kidding. Uh..My name is John." He said while reaching out his hand to Reba. She just looked at him, thinking to herself how handsome he was. Then she snapped back in to reality and said,"Yeah my name is duct--I..I mean Reba." she said with a serious look of regret on her face and then quickly reached out her hand to shake his.

"Listen I am so sorry about this. I am just not right today. I hit the snooze button and I never hit the snooze button and now this. I don't know what's wrong with me." Reba said.

"Snooze button?" John asked curiously. A look of humiliation came over Reba's face.

"Never mind" she said akwardly.

By this time cars were trying to get by and horns started honking.

"Looks like we better get out of here. Umm...y-you wouldn't wanna come over to my house and get a bite to eat would ya?" John asked Reba.

"Don't you mean try and figure out who's gonna pay for what?" Reba asked giggling.

"No", he said laughing,"I mean eat lunch." John smiled at her.

"Sure, but we better hurry and get out of here before we have more damage done to our cars." Reba said as the cars honked.

"Yeah. Okay. just follow me." John said happily.

(At John's house...)

"So tell me about yourself, Reba." John said to her as he handed her a glass of iced tea to go along with her ham sandwich.

"Well, uhhh...what do ya wanna know, besides the fact that I'm an early bird and that I am a perfect driver?" Reba laughed.

"No seriously." John said sitting down across from her.

"I have 4 children and and I am divorced." she said.

"I'm sorry. How did it happen?" He said looking concerned.

"Uhhhh...It's a long story that I have decided to put behind me." she said looking sad.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to uhh...nevermind."He said with the look of regret in his eye.

They talked for about another hour and Then when they finished eating Reba said,"Thank you so much for lunch! I better be going."

As she stood, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door John stopped her and said,"How would you like to go to a movie with me tonight, say around 7:30?"

'Uhhh...yeah sure." Reba said as a big smile came across her face. "Let me right down the directions to my house." She said excitedly. "Okay. See ya tonight, I guess."

"Can't wait." They both smiled at each other. And then Reba turned and walked out the door.

Once the door was shut The both of them paused and stood thinking. Then in unison, without knowing that they were doing the same thing, they both said "yes!" and went on with their day.

(After the movie...)

"Thank for a really nice time tonight, John. Would you like to come in?" Reba asked hopefully.

"Of course!" He said. They walked in the back door and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So uhhh...good movie, huh?" Reba said as she looked around akwardly. She also didn't notice that John was inching his chair close to hers. She finally took notice when his chair was just inches from hers.

"Yeah, it was a great movie. And do you know what I liked about it most of all? He said while placing his hand on hers.

"What's that?", she asked, not really thinking about the question but only the fact that he was holding her hand and then looking deep into her eyes.

"Being there with you." he said putting his face only milimeters from hers.

Then he gently kissed her soft lips. She was shocked. How could he like her so much when a few hours ago she had beaten up his car with hers. She pulled away and then looked in his eyes and smiled. Then he said, "Reba, I--" He was stopped when Reba put her finger to his lips. He smiled as she pressed her lips to his. This time it was more intense. John ran his fingers through her firey red hair and she put her hands around his neck as the kissed.

At that moment Brock quietly walked in the door, unaware of what was taking place in the kitchen. He stopped about mid-way in the living room and looked up to shockingly find Reba kissing another man. His mouth dropped. A tear came to his eye as old memories of Reba and him came to his mind. He turned to go to the door. Reba had absolutely no knowledge that Brock was standing there watching. Once he was at the door he turned to take one last glance at the two and he quietly left. For a moment he just stood out side her door. Then the tear that came to his eye started rolling down his face, followed by more tears. Then he walked away.

Inside, Reba and John were still in a lip lock when John pulled away and said,"I should go." "Why?" Reba asked, wanting more.

"Because I really like you, Reba." He said smiling.

After he gave her one last passionate kiss, he got up and headed towards the door. Reba followed. He gave her a really big hug and then kissed her on the forehead. "Bye, Reba." He said smiling to her. She smiled as he shut the door. She leaned her back against the door and thought about John. She didn't even know his last name or his phone number. But oh how he made her smile. All she could think about were his soft blue eyes and his perfect brown hair. And his scent. How she longed to smell him once more. The thought crossed her head that she would drive to his house to see him again, but she didn't want to seem pushy. _Maybe he's the one I've waited for!_ she thought and walked up stairs to get ready for bed.


	2. too late for love

The next morning, Reba woke up with a smile on her face. Just thinking of John made her get goosebumps. She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She began to draw water for her bath. As soon as she felt that the temperature was just right and there were enough bubbles, she slowly stepped into the soothing water. She sank down in the water, not wanting to leave that moment of peace. A few moments later the phone rang. As soon as she heard the sound she sank all the way underneath the water, hoping that whoever it was would stop calling. For a moment she thought that it was John calling, but he didn't even know her last name. She just figured that it was Barbara Jean or Brock calling. Once she resurfaced she once again returned to the peacefulness of her relaxing bath.

After about half an hour she got out and dried off. She threw on a shirt and some cut-off jeans, and ran downstairs to check the caller id to see who called. A name she didn't recognize appeared. Thomas, J. She thought for a moment. _oh no! I bet that was him! But how did he get my number? I missed my chance! Maybe he will call again. I hope so! _A worried look came over Reba's face. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ she wondered. She ran up to the door and pulled it open. She wasn't suprised at all to see Barbara Jean standing there.

"Hey Reba!" Barbara Jean said in her normal annoying way.

"Barbara Jean."Reba said unexcitedly as her face turned to a look of boredom.

Barbara Jean marched in and plopped down on her sofa.

"Barbara Jean, what are you doing here?" Reba asked wanting her to leave.

"I just got a little bored over at my house." She said.

"Well what about Brock? Don't ya'll have stuff to do?" Reba asked.

"All we do is fight now-a-days and last night when he got home he seemed a little down." Barbara Jean said with a sad look on her face.

"Well who cares? Fighting, loving. As long as it keeps you out of my house, them I'm all for it!" Reba smirked as a big smile formed on her face.

Barbara Jean just rolled her eyes. At that moment there was a knock at the back door. Reba ran to answer it. When she opened it she was suprised to find John standing there with flowers. Reba smiled so big, that it seemed her face would never return to normal.

"Hey." she finally said.

"It's nice to see you again." John said while leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Just then Reba remebered that Barbara Jean was in the other room.

"Hold on." She said to John while running towards the living room. "I'll be back in a minute."

It was too late Barbara Jean was already at the entrance to the kitchen and said,"Well! Reba! You go girl!"

Reba shot her a look saying "_please stop being so stupid!_ And she glanced at John who was sitting at the table. She smiled with a worried gleam in her eye.

"Uhh...Reba who is this?" John questioned.

"Her? OH...uhh...she is the uhh...epitome of blonde!" Reba said looking like she had accomplished something.

"Oh thank you, Reba! You know that is the nicest thing that any one is ever said to me!" BJ said not knowing that she had just been slightly insulted. "Actually, my name is Barbara Jean." She said reaching out her hand to John.

"Well, I guess I better be on my way." BJ said as she winked at Reba.

"Yeah I guess you better." Reba said while urging BJ towards the door, and once there shoving her out and then slamming the door behind her. Then she looked at John and smiled. When she sat down an uncomfortable look came over her face.

"Now I guess I better tell you the whole story." She said.

"Well not unless you feel the need to." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Remember, I told you that I am divorced? Well, Barbara Jean is the reason. My husband, Brock, and I were happily married. Then he hired BJ to be his dental hygenist." she said sighing."Then they had an affair and the result was a little boy named Henry. And then we divorced and they married. It was the hardest time I do believe that I have ever went through. I guess that's why I haven't really had much of a love interest lately, cause' I'm scared that might happen again." Reba said looking at the floor. _I wonder if I am going to regret saying that? I probably will._

"Well any guy who wouldn't wanna have an interest in you is definitely crazy!" He said trying to lift her spirit. "Listen I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go with me to a BBQ tonight. I mean, if you say "no" then I'll understand." he said, with a little smirk on his face that kind of said,"_I know you."_

"How could I say "no"?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

They walked over to the door and he gave her a kiss goodbye on the cheek and said,"Reba, you don't have to worry about me hurting you." Then he smiled and walked out the door. Reba thought to herself, _Oh my goodness! I REALLY like this guy!_

(Meanwhile at Brock's house...)

"Brock! Brock! Brock!" Barbara Jean yelled as she ran in the door.

"What?" Brock yelled back.

"Oh my gosh! You will never believe this!" BJ said trying hard to contain her excitment.

"Go on...try me." He said perking up a bit.

"Reba has got a new man! I just saw him, and BOY is he dreamy! I never thought that she had it in her! I guess I rubbed off on her." BJ said, not knowing how stupid she really sounded.

Brock's face kind of saddened when he heard the news. Barbara Jean had no idea that just the night before he had seen the two kissing.

"that's uhh...great." Brock said sounding uninterested.

"Brock, honey, what's wrong?" BJ asked curiously.

"Nothing. Look, Kyra just called and I'm going to go pick her up from the mall. I'll see you later." He lied.

"Oh..okay." BJ said looking sad.

Then Brock got up and walked out the door, and Barbara Jean wen to check on Henry.

(Back at Reba's...)

Reba was sitting on her sofa flipping through the stations. Once she found something that she liked, she sat still and got lost in what was happening on the screen. She was so lost that she did not hear the knock at the door. Then a second later, Brock opened the door gently.

"Reba?" He said to her.

"Brock. What brings you by?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the television.

"I need to talk to you." He said sitting down next to her on the sofa.

She grabbed the remote control and flipped off the TV. She turned to face Brock.

"What is it? Did something happen with Barbara Jean?" She asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"No it's uhhh...it's you." He said bravely.

"Me?" she asked," What did I do?"

"Well, last night I came over because I was gonna ask you if I could borrow some sugar, and I saw the you with someone, kissing them."

"Brock? Why didn't you let me know you were here?" She asked frantically.

"Look, Reba, when I saw ya'll together old memories flooded my mine. You know ever since the doctor asked us if we still love each other my answer has been yes. Reba I still love you!" He said while putting his hand to her face and rubbing her cheek.

"You hurt me, Brock! You broke my heart! You can't just come back in here and try to fix everything because you are jealous!" Reba said jolting up from her seat on the couch. She walked over to the entrance to the kitchen and crossed her arms not wanting Brock to see the tears that were welling in her eyes. He followed. He then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I think that I have something good with John and you need to fix whatever is wrong with Barbara Jean and you. It's too late for love now! You should have known that the day that you walked out that door. I have put that whole thing behind me and now it is time that you do too." Reba said turning to look in his eyes.

"Reba no matter what happens you were my first true love and you will be my only true love." He slid his hand around her hip and pulled her in close.

"Brock I told you, it's too late now. What's done is done! I like John now!"

All of a sudden he silenced her unexpectedly when he pulled her in to his arms tight and kissed her lips intensly. To Reba's own suprise, she did not pull away but instead kissed him back with great force.

After a minute or so she pulled away. "What am I doing! Brock! I can't do this now. It's over." She broke loose of his grip and ran to the foot of the staircase.

"Brock, please!" she cried!

She then turned and ran upstairs.

_How could I do this to myself? I don't love him anymore! I am not even sure that I even like him! But if I don't then why did I kiss him back?_ She hadn't even made it to her room when she fell down on the floor in front of her bathroom and started to sob. Then she laid her whole body down and looked at the ceiling. A little puddle was right by her face where the tears had fallen. Just then she heard the door shut. Brock had left. _What is going to happen now?_ After laying there for a while, Reba slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Why do I have these feelings?

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Reba was sitting on her back-porch swing humming a tune, while staring blankly into space.She looked as though she was in deep thought. _Do I still love him? _Reba thought to herself, while taking a sip of her coffee. _I don't love him! Do I? _Reba thought, while sighing.

Just then she heard the voice of Kyra, "Hey mom! What's up? You don't look too well." Kyra said while sitting down on the swing next to her mother.

"Hey, honey!" Reba said while snapping back into reality, "What brings you by?"

"What? I can't just come over to my mother's house to simply visit with her? I really feel the love!" Kyra said with a loving smile on her face.

"OK. How much money do you need and why won't your dad give it to you?" Reba asked perking up with a little smirk on her face. Then the smile that had come to her face for a brief second had vanished when she said the word "dad". Brock's face appeared clearly in her mind.

"It's not that he won't give it to me, I just didn't feel like asking. Right before I left Barbara Jean was throwing a party for her beanie babies. You know what? She really needs help." Kyra said while cracking up a bit.

"S-sure I'll give it to you honey. How much do you need?" Reba asked curiously.

"Are you sure that you are okay, mom? I mean, hello? You are giving me money and not even asking me why I want it." Kyra said looking a bit concerned.

"Kyra, I'm fine. I trust that you aren't doing anything terribly wrong with what I am giving you." Reba said with a light smile on her face.

"Okay? Well, I only need 25 dollars. Me and some friends are going up to the mall and I want these really cute pants that I saw." Kyra said, pretending not to notice her mother's bizzare behavior.

After Kyra recieved the money she looked at her mother and smiled. "Mom? I-If I gave you a hug, w-would you feel better?" Kyra asked, seeking the truth out of her mother. She did not have the slightest idea of the real reason for her mother's sadness. And she felt rather akward because hugging is one of the things that she rarely did.

"Sure." Reba said with a smile forming on her face. They embraced and this made Reba feel really warm.

"Thanks, Kyra, but really I'm okay." Reba said reassuring her daughter.

"Okay, Mom. But you should try and get some sleep." Kyra said as she started out of the yard.

After sitting for a little while longer, she got up and went in the house and began cleaning. The house was already spotless, but Reba always cleaned things when she felt unsure or nervous. It had been two days since the incident between Reba and Brock. And for those two days, Reba could think of nothing else. Just then she heard a knock at the door. The thought crossed her mind that maybe it was Brock. She gulped and then ran to the door to answer it. She pulled it open to find John standing there with a handful of flowers.

"Hey beautiful." He said while leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"John. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?" Reba asked curiously.

"I did, but my boss decided to close down for the day. He is having some kind of test done at the local hospital. So I thought that I would pop by and see if you wanted to go out for lunch." He said.

Seeing John cheered her up so much. Being with him was kind of like escaping reality for a short period of time.

"Oh, John yes. I would love to go. If you don't mind waiting for ten minutes while I go get ready." She said.

"No problem. Take all the time you need." He said.

"I hate that you have to see me like this! In my sweats and my hair is just-" She was interupted when John said,"You look beautiful!"

All she could do was smile. _He is too sweet!_ she thought. Then she ran upstairs and returned about 15 minutes later.

"Where are my shades? I sure need them, because here comes my ray of sunshine!" John said when he saw how beautiful she looked.

"Aww...John! you are just something else! Ya know that!" Reba said as they walked out the door.

(At Brock's house...)

"C'mon Barbara Jean! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Brock urged Barbara Jean.

"I'm coming! Let me just grab my bag here." She said as she hurried over beside him.

"We have lunch reservations so I don't want to be late." Brock said looking at his watch.

"Okay! I am finally ready! It takes time to look like a beauty queen." Barbara Jean smirked.

Brock just rolled his eyes as they walked out the door. As they got in the car, Barbara Jean yelled,"Wait! I forgot to tell the babysitter Reba's number." She yelled frantically. And just as Reba had done a few hours earlier, Brock's mood sadened when he heard her name. "I'll be back in just one minute!" She said and then got out of the car. Brock didn't even reply. Except for when she was with John all Reba thought about was Brock. All Brock could think about was Reba, even when he was with Barbara Jean.

(At the resteraunt...)

"Welcome to the Wild Plum. My name is Sarah and I will be your server today! And if you will follow me I will show you to your table." The server said as she led Reba and John to a cozy little table for two.

"Okay...I will be with you momentarily to take your order." Sarah said.

"This resteraunt is so elegant. John you have great taste!" Reba said. Not one thought of Brock had crossed her mind since she had been with John.

"Thank you. I must have great taste, considering that I am here with you." He smiled.

Then Reba heard the voice of their server from across the room. She was welcoming new costumers. And at that moment she dropped her purse onto the floor. Then she bent over to pick it up. Some of her belongings had fallen out so it took her like a whole minute before she returned to an upright possition. And when she did, she saw an all too familiar face. Brock and Barbara Jean where sitting just across the room. A chill ran up and down Reba's spine. And she even broke into a light sweat.

"Reba, is everything okay? You seem a little tense." John said, not knowing who the couple across the room was.

"Uh...uhh...uh" Reba stuttered. "Please excuse me for a minute while I go to the little girl's room." She said. Then she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She stood feeling naucious and standing over the toilet waiting for something to come out. When nothing did, she went and washed her face and just stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. _If this isn't meant to be, then why do I have these feelings?_ She asked herself.


	4. i will never forget your love

When Reba returned to her table, she tried not to make too much eye contact with Brock. The conversation was light at John and Reba's table. He could tell that something was making Reba feel uncomfortable. He had no idea that the person that was making her feel so insecure was right across the room. He hoped it wasn't him that made her feel that way.

John noticed the familiar blonde who was sitting with Brock.

"Hey Reba? Isn't that the girl who was in your kitchen the other day? I believe you called her the epitome of blonde." He said trying to lighten her mood just a little.

Reba knew that they were sitting there and she had been trying to avoid them the whole time. She gulped and then looked over at the table and saw Brock staring at her. Barbara Jean was waving. Reba bravely smiled and waved at the both of them. Then after that she quickly looked at her plate, pretending to concentrate on her food, when really she was thinking about Brock. She wondered about the future. Something had to happen soon. It couldn't just stay like this forever. She couldn't keep trying to avoid him. She had to tell him how she felt. She hoped an opportunity would come along.

They finally finished lunch and started for home. Once at Reba's house, John escorted her to the door. He tried to embrace her, but she resisted just a bit.

"Reba, what's wrong?" He asked with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I just don't feel well." she said.

He nodded understanding that she did not feel like talking about it. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and then he walked to his car and drove off. After he was gone Reba walked in the door. She walked over to the couch and layed down. She just layed there thinking about what might happen next. As her mind wandered, she drifted into a peaceful sleep. She lay asleep for a long time, like two or three hours.

Just then there was knock at the door. It was Brock. He had come to talk to her. He was going to lay it all out on the line, and be blunt. When there was no answer he turned the handle of the door and walked in to find Reba asleep on the couch. He shut the door quietly and walked over to where she was laying. He didn't want to wake her up, but he really wanted to talk to her. He bent down to her level and looked at her face. She was beautiful to him. Suddenly he had the urge to kiss her. _Will she hate me if I do?_ he thought to himself.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His lips massaging hers. Finally she became concious and jumped at the fact that someone was in her face. She pulled out of the kiss and studied Brock's face. Then he put his hand up to her face and pulled her back in for another kiss. This time she did not pull away. They kissed for a long time. Then Reba pulled away and sat in an upright position. Brock sat beside her and waited for her to say something.

"Brock, when I was at the resteraunt, this question popped into my mind. If we are not meant to be together then why do we feel this way? I mean I thought that I had this whole thing in my past, but it feels like all the old feelings are resurfacing. When we were together and when we were so happy. I missed those feelings, and now that they are coming back, I don't want them to go away, even though I know that it is wrong." she said not even looking at Brock. But tears were budding in her eyes and if she blinked she knew they would come streaming down, and she did not want him to see her hurting like this.

"Hey...listen. You don't have to be strong for anyone. Especially me." he said as he watched her trying to hold back the tears. And at that moment they began to pour.

"Brock?" she called.

"yeah...what is it?" he said trying to sound nurturing.

"Why did you leave me? I loved you. I thought we had it so good, with the kids and our life. I mean what did I do wrong?" she said, now gazing into his eyes.

"I made a mistake. It was careless and stupid and it was a result of me not thinking. Please, don't think that you did anything wrong. I am the one who did something wrong. It's my fault that what we had is gone." He said putting his hand to her face to wipe away some of the tears.

"I miss you, Brock. I miss having someone to hold at night, and I miss all the fun we had. Now it seems like I am the "other woman" and I don't feel that it is right. The pain you caused me hurt really bad. It is the kind of pain that I would not wish on my worst enemy and I just could not do that to Barbara Jean." She said, built up with a lot of emotion.

"Reba, you are not the other woman. Please don't think that." he said moving closer to her. Then they just looked into each others eyes.

_But what am I going to do about John?_ she thought. Reba was a person who liked a little humor in a dramatic situation. So after they sat there for a few more minutes, she tried to lighten the mood. " You know...this whole thing reminds me of the movie "The Bridges of Madison County." she said with a little chuckle. Brock looked at her and smiled.

Then without really thinking they both moved into a kiss. Then Reba layed her head on Brock's chest. They just sat there, embracing. Reba did not want this moment to end. This was just how it used to be. Then a flashback entered her mind.

_"Good night Jake. I love you." Reba said to her little baby. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then smiled at him one last time._

_She walked downstairs to find Brock sitting on the couch, flipping through the stations on the television. She came up behind him and started to massage his shoulders. _

_"All the kids are in bed." she said smiling. He looked up at her and smiled. Then he pulled her down on his lap and started smothering her neck in kisses. She kept giggling. She layed her head on his shoulder and they just sat there for a while. Reba loved it when he held her. She never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms._

_Then she pulled away and stood up. "I'm going to bed, baby. I love you." she said and then kissed him on the forehead. She then walked upstairs and climbed into her soft bed. She was almost asleep when she felt someone kissing her back. She turned over to find Brock smiling at her._

_"Brock...come on."She giggled. Then when he wouldn't let off of her she gave in to him as he slowly positioned himself on top of her. They shared passionate kisses and "I love you's. Their love consumed them and Reba hoped that it would always be this way._

As they sat there holding each other, the both of them never wanted to leave this moment of peace. There was so much in this moment. The old feelings, love and emotion. They thought about the possibilities of the future, and never wanted to forget about the love they shared.

This is supposed to be like "The Bridges of Madison County". Where she loves two men and has to make a choice. This chapter is kind of lame I know but I am kind of getting writer's block...lol so please read and review. Maybe I'll write another chapter. Idk :)


	5. Don't worry about Tomorrow

After Brock left, Reba sat on the sofa deep in thought. Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth would return the next afternoon and Jake would return the day after that. What would they think or do if they found out about both Reba and Brock's feelings for each other? What would Barbara Jean do if she found out? Did she already know? And what about John? She knew she had something good with him, but was she willing to give it up for something that would possibly never work out?

Reba finally went upstairs to get ready for bed, thinking that maybe a good night's sleep would make her feel better. She changed into her pajamas and laid down in her bed. Then she drifted off into somewhat of a peaceful sleep. Just then as she fell asleep, Brock appeared in her doorway. He walked slowly over to where she was lying and shook her shoulder gently, but she didn't stir awake like he had hoped. Instead she rolled over from her position of lying on her stomach to lying on her back, and while doing this she managed to kick the covers off of her. Brock just stared at her, thinking how beautiful she was and asking himself over and over why her left her.

He took off his shoes and climbed onto the other side of the bed. Then he placed his left hand under her back and intwined the fingers of his right hand with those of her left. This caused her to wake with a jolt. "Brock?" she questioned sleepily. "w-what-" she was silenced by a powerful kiss that she did not pull away from. Then he pulled away and searched her face with his eyes. Then as he caressed her body taking in every curve, he slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and started kissing her neck and gradually worked his way down to her now partially exposed chest.

Reba now wide-eyed said,"Brock, I don't know if this is the right thing to do." He looked at her and said,"Reba, I love you. Don't worry about tonight or what happens in the future. I'm doing pretty good on that." Then he finished unbuttoning her blouse until only a strip of her stomach and chest were showing. Then he kissed her passionately. The feeling of his warm body so close to hers consumed her. That was a feeling that she had not felt in forever, and she still longed for it now and then. She looked in his eyes, which were only visible because of the moonlight coming in from her bedroom window, and smiled as he gently climbed on top of her and continued, both moaning slightly.

(The next morning...)

Reba woke to find Brock staring at her. That scared her lightly because she was not accustomed to that.

"Good morning." he said gently while smiling at her.

"Hey." she said smiling back,"What time is it?" she asked concerned.

"11:30" he said while a curiouse look came over his face.

"Oh my gosh! Brock! You have to leave! The kids are gonna be here in an hour!" she urged.

He ignored her impatience and pulled her body in close to his for a kiss. She couldn't help but smile."I'm serious." she giggled. He finally gave in and got up to get dressed. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and said,"I love you." and then left. She showered and dressed and went downstairs to prepare for her children's return home. She didn't know what the future was going to hold, but she didn't care right now. He had given her love that she hadn't had in so long. She didn't think anything could ruin her mood today.


End file.
